evolucionando_androidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
8.0 /8.1 Oreo
Android Oreo es el nombre de la última versión del sistema operativo móvil Android1 que anunció la firma Google el día 21 de marzo de 2017. Su nombre fue revelado el día 21 de agosto de 2017, el día del eclipse total de Sol en Estados Unidos. Se lanzó por primera vez como una versión previa para desarrolladores en fase alfa el 21 de marzo de 2017, para los móviles de Google (Nexus y Pixel). La segunda versión para desarrolladores se lanzó el 17 de mayo de 2017 y se considera en fase beta. Diseño: * La aplicación "Configuración" cuenta con un nuevo diseño, con un tema blanco y una categorización más profunda de los diferentes ajustes.12 * Nuevas guías de diseño para los iconos (todavía no publicado) ahora, para unificar los diseños, el icono constará de dos capas, la primera (circular) será el icono de la aplicación, la segunda (cuadrada) será un fondo. Estas dos capas supuestamente interactúan mediante animaciones a la hora de abrirlas, cerrarlas o moverlas. * Para unificar el diseño de los iconos en Android, ahora los desarrolladores deberán incluir cuatro icono (redondo, cuadrado, lágrima y cuadrado con esquinas redondas). Siendo el usuario el que elegirá el tipo icono de todas la aplicaciones que se aplicarían al launcher. * Android TV incluye un nuevo launcher.13 * Android Oreo contiene soporte integrado para modos picture-in-picture.1415 * La adición de un sonido de timbre personalizado, alarma o notificación se simplifica Algunas caracteristicas son: * Posponer notificaciones: Las notificaciones de Android ofrecen la posibilidad de ser pospuestas, simplemente deslizando hacia la parte derecha y pulsando sobre el pequeño icono de reloj que aparecerá. De este modo, el aviso volverá a aparecer después de quince minutos, media hora, una hora o dos horas. Personalmente, me gustaría que Google ofreciese la oportunidad de posponer notificaciones durante más tiempo –un día o una semana, por ejemplo–, algo que podría resultar útil dependiendo del tipo de aviso. * Notificaciones multimedia coloridas: Uno de los cambios visuales más destacables que incorpora la nueva actualización son las renovadas notificaciones de reproducción multimedia. Cada vez que una canción esté sonando, la apariencia de la notificación interactiva adaptará los colores de acento y de fondo automáticamente a los tonos que protagonizan la carátula de la canción o el disco. Una novedad muy vistosa y agradable a la vista, aunque dependiendo de los colores puede llegar a ser inconsistente con el resto de la interfaz. * Notification Dots y Notification Badges: Las notificaciones en Android 8 reciben nuevas funcionalidades relacionadas con su apariencia. La primera de ellas es la introducción de las “notification badges”, que permiten ver las notificaciones directamente desde el icono, mediante un pequeño círculo de su mismo color, además de poder observar el contenido de la notificación en el acceso rápido de la app en cuestión mediante una pulsación larga sobre el propio icono. * Autorrelleno de texto nativo: olvídate de recordar contraseñas: Similar a lo que podemos encontrar en otras plataformas o aplicaciones, Android Oreo cuenta con una herramienta de autorrelleno de texto nativo, compatible con las apps instaladas en el dispositivo gracias a la nueva API a nivel de sistema. * Nuevos gestos sobre el lector de huellas: Los gestos sobre el lector de huellas fueron introducidos en Android 7.1 Nougat tras el lanzamiento de los Pixel, y ahora Google tiene la intención de mejorar este sistema con nuevas posibilidades. A partir de ahora, los ajustes de accesibilidad del sistema operativo serán compatibles con los gestos sobre el lector, lo cual permitirá a los desarrolladores aprovechar esta funcionalidad para introducir gestos en sus apps. * Conexión Wi-Fi automática: En esta nueva versión, la conexión Wi-Fi se activará o desactivará automáticamente cuando el terminal se encuentre en una zona de confianza. De esta forma, se pretende ahorrar batería y datos móviles, gracias a que el sistema sabrá cuándo conectarse a una red Wi-Fi sin necesidad de interacción por parte del usuario. Referencias: * Bohn, Dieter (21 de marzo de 2017). «Android O announced with lots of little changes, but no major new features yet». The Verge. Consultado en 2018. * Gartenberg, Chaim (21 de marzo de 2017). «Android O will give you even more control over notifications». The Verge. Consultado en 2018. * Christian Collado. (2017). Android 8 Oreo, análisis a fondo y opinión: ¿merecen la pena las nuevas características?. 2018, de andro4all Sitio web: https://andro4all.com/2017/10/android-8-0-oreo-analisis-caracteristicas-funciones